waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Search for Utamu
"The Search for Utamu" (previously titled "Fuli Speeds Ahead") is the eighth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, The Lion Guard. It premiered on February 26, 2016. Plot The Lion Guard is checking on a herd of cape buffalo. When they realize that the buffalo are grazing near a geyser and it goes off in a way that sends them into a panic, The Guard rushes in to calm the herd. No sooner have they done so than when they hear the golagos call for help. Fuli rushes ahead and catches them as they fall out of a tree. When they Guard arrive, they pull them off her fur. Suddenly, Ono spots a serval hang over a cliff. Fuli rushed to help him up. When the rest of the Guard arrives, Kion scolds Fuli for taking such a foolish risk and orders her to take a break. The Guard then leaves with Bunga who's looking for Utamu. Fuli tries to relax at first until a bird comes by and tells her that oryxes are fighting near her flock's nests. Fuli takes off alone. Bunga is leading the rest of the Guard to where he can find the Utamu. When they get to a crossroads, Bunga tells them they are going to follow the dung beetles. Along the way, Bunga tells them why he must find the Utamu: When he was just a baby, Timon and Pumbaa took him in after he helped them get Utamu, the grub most coveted by insectivores, but they could never get due to the fact that the only place they know where to find Utamu is inside an old rotting tree that has long since died that Timon was too afraid to climb. So every year Bunga gets the Utamu every year to celebrate. They arrive at the tree and Bunga starts climbing it. His friends instantly see that what he's doing is not safe. Sure enough, the branch he's standing on snaps due to the decay infesting it and the Guard rescues him. Suddenly, Ono spots vultures circle and the Guard takes of to rescue the animal they're circling. The animal turns out to be Fuli: She ran the whole way to the nest and stopped the oryxes from fighting but the entire effort has worn her out. She gets spotted by Mzingo's Vulture Parliament who attack her. The Lion Guard arrive just in time and Kion drives them off with the Roar of the Elders. afterwards, the Guard heads to Hukana Matata Falls where they have Utamu with Timon and Pumbaa. Cast *Max Charles as Kion *Diamond White as Fuli *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Cam Clarke as Mwoga *Greg Ellis as Mzingo *Kari Wahlgren as Female Duck and Galagos *Dee Bradley Baker as Male Serval, Galagos and Male Vulture Song *Utamu *All Hail The Vultures Appearances * Kion * Fuli * Beshte * Bunga * Ono * Timon * Pumbaa * Mzingo * Mwoga Trivia *The episode's title was originally "Fuli Speeds Ahead" when it was officially announced, until it was changed to "The Search for Utamu" on its premiere. *Kion doesn't consult his grandfather, Mufasa for the fifth time. *This episode explains Bunga's backstory and how he met Timon and Pumbaa. *In this episode, Bunga references It's UnBungalievable! twice. *Moral: Don't always rush things